


Those Hard to Say Words

by sugarcomatosed



Series: Collecting Kisses [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Ficlet, Kissing, Light Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcomatosed/pseuds/sugarcomatosed
Summary: It's easier to kiss Merecdes than tell her what's on his mind.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Series: Collecting Kisses [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Those Hard to Say Words

Mercedes had soft hands. Kind and loving, but firm when they needed to be. He felt a bit guilty for holding such a caring hand in his calloused cracked one. She didn’t mind. He could tell by the way she intertwined their fingers. They were sitting in the near dark of her room, like they were still students and not soldiers. Her head resting on his chest.

Sylvain brushed his lips against her knuckles. She stirred slightly. “Something on your mind?” She asked softly. He shrugged, and pressed another kiss to her fingers. “Not really.” He lied easily.

Mercedes frowned. “Sylvain.” He knew better than to lie to her. 

“Force of habit, sorry.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head this time. Her hair was soft, it tickled his nose just a bit. Mercedes hummed slightly, seemingly pleased with the attention. 

“What’s on your mind?” She asked again as he settled back against the wall. 

It was only a matter of time, really before he would have to admit it. It didn’t mean he couldn’t delay it further. Instead of replying, he took advantage of the fact she’d undone her high collar earlier and kissed her on the crook of her neck. 

She gasped and he found himself smiling, he was gearing up to press a second kiss when she wiggled away from him.

He let her go. It was better, and easier to not resist. Mercedes turned and frowned. 

“You don’t have to hide how you feel from me.” Mercedes chided. “You know I feel the same way about you. So, please don’t be difficult.”

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“You’re afraid to admit you love me. You shouldn’t be.” Mercedes pressed. “I want to hear you say it, I’ll wait as long as it takes but please don’t pretend you’re not hiding it from me.”

Mercedes leaned forward gently pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He didn’t fight it, but kissed her a little clumsily in return. The words came easily then.

“Mercedes, I’m in love with you.” 

“I love you.” She kissed his cheek. “Anything else on your mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm not playing otome games lately I'm crawling through Azure Moon for the first time! I've always played with F! Byleth so I've had Sylvain already twice despite not playing AM yet, but this is my first time having Mercedes. 
> 
> So far unless something drastically changes my opinions, they're my favorite for each other. This took two attempts but I did in the end get to what I wanted to write so I'm pretty pleased with it in my attempts to try to post some FE16 for the one year anniversary. 
> 
> I do think he comforts her a lot too so I'll have to swap it up some time but the goal lately has been to write and post ANYTHING so I'll take it. 
> 
> Will be trying to post some other kiss ficlets throughout the week if I can force my brain to coperate and will not be sliding faaar behind on comments this time, and if a week passes and you don't get a reply please bother me on twitter (sugarcomatosed) or tumblr (sugaredrefrain) to get a reply qwq


End file.
